Decimator Core
}})]] General information Decimator Core can be won in Zoot's Loot and Zoot's Jackpot, KIRA's Gift, Salvage Box, some Force Tournaments, and could be won in Player Tournament. Sales Cosmic Core SALES!, 2014 Jun 19 15:00 (1d1h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 May 17 12:00 (3d21h) Training Core Sales!, 2014 Apr 14 12:00 (7d) Troop Core Sales!, 2014 Feb 25 (24 17:30) (2d21h30m) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Dec 5 11:00 (1d) 2013 Nov 22 10:00 (1d) 2013 Oct 25 10:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Oct 11 12:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Sep 26 13:30 (1d1h) Decimator Sale - 40% Off!, 2013 Aug 19 9:30PT (1d2h30m) Decimator Sale - 50% Off!, 2013 Jun 25–27 12:00 Decimator Sale - 40% Off!, 2013 May 17 23:00PT (1d13h) Decimator Sale - 40% Off!, 2013 Mar 20 12:00PT (1d) Decimator Core and Rack Sale!, 2013 Feb 25 12:00PT (1d) Decimator Core and Rack Sale!, 2013 Jan 26 (2d) Decimator Core and Rack Sale!, 2012 Dec 17 (2d) SALE: Decimator Cores and Racks, 2014 Aug 10 17:00 (2d22h) Promotions Spend Platinum, Get Cores!, 2013 Jul 25; Sep 21 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2013 Sep 18; Oct 4 0:00 (1d); Oct 17 12:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 21 Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2013 Dec 16 15:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 12 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 30 15:00 (1d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box and Blast Bots!, 2014 May 19 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d); Jul 5 18:00 (23h) Rebel's Ransack and Ruby Mine MB Sale!, 2014 May 26 9:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 4 15:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box! Now with Ruby Network Sabotage!, 2014 Jun 10 16:00 (1d1h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 15 9:00 (14h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 26 Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 9:00 (1d6h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 17 0:00 (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 19 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 26 8:00 (1d6h); Aug 12 15:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 27 (28 0:00) (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Aug 4 (5 0:00) (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 5 12:00 (1d) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box, 2014 Sep 10 0:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 13 12:00 (1d) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 17 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 22 0:00 (23h59m) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 3 8:00 (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 12 0:00 (23h59m) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 13 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Bonus!, 2014 Oct 16 15:30 (1d30m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 20 15:30 (1d) See also *Decimator Rack *Decimation Crate Category:Store Category:Units